vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josh and Aiden
The relationship between the Vampire Josh Rosza and the Enhanced Werewolf Aiden. ' Throughout The Originals Series Season Two They first met in the episode ''Live and Let Die, when Josh is at Marcel's loft with the rest of the new vampires, checking his phone. Marcel asks him about any prospects and Josh informs him that there is this one guy he's been messaging with and that he really likes him. When Marcel asks what the problem is, Josh then expresses doubt about having any kind of normal relationship on account of his need of blood to survive. Before the conversation can go any further, someone is thrown through the window. The loft is suddenly swarmed by werewolves wearing Moonlight Rings. The leader of the wolves, Aiden tells Marcel that the deal of the vampires staying out of the Quarter is over and that the vampires must leave New Orleans entirely. To prove his point, he has one of the other werewolves bite a vampire. When another goes for Josh, he calls them off and warns Marcel that they need to be gone when they come back, because he won't call them off next time. At the end of the episode, Josh is at Bywater Tavern, glancing at his phone and looking a little nervous, when Aiden comes in and it's revealed that he is the guy Josh has been messaging on the dating app. After a brief conversation, the two decide to pretend they're not at war for the night and just be themselves. In the episode Chasing the Devil's Tail, Josh is at Marcel's loft with Aiden, Hayley and Marcel as they all outline a plan to take out Vincent. Cami soon shows up with a box full of dark objects that are able to take down a witch. Josh makes a joke of it, "Sweet it's a big box of dusty old junk. We're saved", which Aiden laughs at. Josh is later seen at St. Anne's Church with the others as Aiden lures Finn there. As Aiden goes to snuff out all the candles, Josh follows him and says he understands that Aiden would much rather be doing push-ups or drinking with his bros, but Aiden is quick to point out that this isn't so bad, earning a smile from Josh. When Aiden is later thrown through the church by Finn, knocking himself unconscious, Josh immediately rushes to his side before standing up to defend himself. Unfortunately, he doesn't get the chance as Finn easily snaps his neck with his magic. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina is venting to Josh about how she feels like a failure while throwing darts at a dartboard. Josh points out that she's not the only one, citing how every werewolf in the city wants to kill him... except one, but that has its own problems, a whole Romeo and Romeo thing. Davina, clearly interested, asks about this Romeo and Josh shows her a picture of him. Davinas says that he's pretty hot and is totally worth the drama, telling him to invite Aiden over, wanting to meet him. After calling Aiden, Josh leads him into the loft where some music is playing. When Aiden remarks about Davina's great taste in music, Josh quickly corrects him by saying that he picked it out and that Davina wanted Puccini. They introduce themselves, with Aiden cracking a dumb joke about how he's a werewolf traitor. Davina recovers quickly and says she's going to go order some Thai food, leaving Josh and Aiden alone. While Davina's out of the room, Josh asks if everything's alright with the pack sensing some discomfort after the "werewolf traitor" comment. Aiden explains the situation and Josh expresses his confidence in him before the two share their first kiss. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Hayley arranges a meeting between the wolves and vampires, including the involvement of Josh and Aiden. While gathered in the building, Finn performs an enclosure spell that traps them. As the right arm of both leaders of the respective factions, the two guys scour the area to find a loophole to the spell. While they are on a terrace, Josh kisses him but when Aiden dodges, Josh asks him if he is ashamed, and for the first time refers to Aiden as "his boyfriend". Aiden then tells him that it's cool that the vampires accept them, but the wolves are harder about the issue, as they still hold grudges for centuries when vampires killed and cursed them. In fact, the wolves don't know of their relationship. During the heated discussion, Josh is victim to another of Finn's hexes. He can only seem to focus on Aiden's pulse. The young vampire, at this point, leaves the room hurriedly to go seek help from Marcel, leaving Aiden seemingly worried. It is revealed by Josh that the spell Finn cast is causing the imprisoned vampires to gain an uncontrollable hunger for blood. Later, Aiden tries to break apart a fight between a hungry vampire and an agitated werewolf, but is wounded and severely cut in the process. The exposed blood causes a couple of the vampires to swarm Aiden, ready to feed, but Josh snaps one of their necks and pulls off the other. The hunger for blood puts a strain on Josh, with him seen staring at Aiden hungrily. Klaus intervenes between the two, preventing Josh from attacking Aiden. Seconds after Davina and Kol interrupt the enclosure spell, Aiden and Josh exchanged a meaningful look. In Sanctuary, Aiden texts Davina to tell her that Josh and Marcel are missing. Aiden and Davina then arrive at Kol's Playhouse, so that Kol can perform a locator spell to find Josh and Marcel using Josh's personal object which he left at Aiden's, resulting in a snarky comment from Kol. As soon as they get the information through the spell, they go to the place to save the vampires. Aiden and Davina sneak in through the back of the store to save Josh but Finn wakes up all of the vampire, who are still hungry; Aiden and Davina try to escape but Josh blocks off the way and tries to bite Aiden but he snaps Josh's neck with a regretful look before he carries him out with Davina behind them. In I Love You, Goodbye, with the upcoming wedding of Hayley and Jackson fast approaching, Aiden decided to end things with Josh for the latter's benefit, hoping to keep him safe from the werewolves that would suddenly be fully powered all the time. The "break-up" didn't go over as well as expected, with Josh storming off. At the ceremony itself, after a heartening conversation with Jackson, Aiden decides to sit next to Josh, holding his hand through the vows, his eyes glowing like those of a wolf upon the ritual's completion. Josh and Davina, along with the werewolves were walking through the streets of New Orleans, with the vampire and the witch discussing their relationships, Josh glancing back to see Aiden backflip off a car. Back at The Abattoir Aiden approaches Josh, who tries to change his mind about the break up, only for the werewolf to kiss him right there in front of both the vampires and the werewolves, their relationship now public for both species. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Josh and Aiden are in bed at home and talk about how to spend the day with Josh that aims to pass it in bed watching Netflix, eating Chinese food and definitely "other." Aiden gets a call from Klaus and mind to the boy, telling him that it's Jackson, so Josh leaves the room, take the opportunity to take a shower. While Aiden is the palace meditating on the actions that they asked him to do, he is surprised to see that get Josh tells him to know everything because he heard the phone call last year thanks to his hearing as a vampire. Later they are Baywater Tavern to share a beer and Josh reveals to the boy who loves him deeply considering "his pack" along with Davina and Marcel and who would die for him. In ''When the Levee Breaks'', Aiden and Josh are wandering through the art district, exchanging romantic effusions, with Aiden taking him aside in an alley where he tells him he loves him. Josh does not understand at first, but then realizes that Aiden feared for their lives. Indeed Aiden proposes to his boyfriend to escape, leaving New Orleans for good and meet in two hours. Josh tells him, before going, to love him in turn. Later, Josh is talking with Davina, apologizing for the escape and that he don't want to leave heralone in the middle of the war, when the two find Aiden's body sprawled on the street where they were to meet. Josh tries desperately to revive him, but all in vain. Davina resentful, looks petrified her friend Josh despair on the chest of the dead wolf. In City Beneath The Sea, Jackson decided to bury Aiden in the woods, but Hayley points out that this is the type of burial for traitors and criminals and decides to give Aiden a worthy funeral. Meanwhile, at Aiden's loft Josh is facing the sense of loneliness and grief, helped by Marcel who act like a real friend with Josh, telling him that he shouldn't give up but be strong. Later, in the Bayou, when Aiden's body was lying on the raft and covered with a white sheet, surrounded by flowers and fragrant plants, Josh appears between the wolves and Hayley admitted that she invited him. Jackson invited him to join them and the young vampire greets for the last time his boyfriend before helping Jack to push the raft in the water, which is then set on fire. Relationship Development They met on a dating site but Josh was reluctant to a meeting in person because he is a vampire while we don't know about this mysterious guy. They agree to meet at Bywater Tavern. Josh glancing at his phone and looking a little nervous, when Aiden comes in and it's revealed that he is the guy Josh has been messaging on the dating app. After a brief conversation, the two decide to pretend they're not at war for the night and just be themselves. They first kiss on Marcel's loft in The Brothers That Care Forgot, after Josh comforted Aiden over his role within the werewolves' pack. In ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'', However, Aiden proves hesitant to the attentions of Josh in the presence of the other werewolves. In the next episode, however, it is revealed that Josh has left some belongings at the home of Aiden, including a brush and a toothbrush, giving to understand that the two are going to live together in Aiden's flat. During ''I Love You, Goodbye'', Aiden broke up with Josh to keep him safe from the upcoming "super powered" pack but Jackson makes Aiden reason, reminding him of how they have already discussed when Aiden was seventeen years old and how love is love and that if he really cares about Josh and loves him, Aiden must not leave him just because Josh is a vampire or for some sort of obligation to the werewolf pack. After the ceremony, Josh tries to change Aiden's mind about the breakup but Aiden interrupts him, kissing him on the dance floor, in front of everyone. In ''When the Levee Breaks'', because of the ongoing war the two decide to leave New Orleans behind, but before they can escape Aiden is killed by the witch Dahlia, that uses the death of Aiden as tipping plot to erode the already weak coalition of Mikaelson family. Quotes :Josh (to Marcel about Aiden) : "There is this one guy. We’ve only been messaging so far, but I think I like him. Like, really like him." :-- Live and Let Die ---- :Josh (to Aiden): "We could just, I don’t know… be ourselves? P.S. These pictures don't really do you justice. You're way hotter in person, you know, when you're not murdering people." :-- Live and Let Die ---- :Josh (to Davina): "It's kind of a "Romeo and Romeo" situation" :-- The Brothers That Care Forgot ---- :"You know, those people look up to you. I mean trust me I've seen you in action. You're a badass! And hey, look, if you, uh, get nervous, or, like, need a vote of confidence or whatever? Just remember that, uh, I think you're pretty amazing." :— The Brothers That Care Forgot ---- :Aiden: "We are going to Hell for this." :Josh: (laughs) "Yeah, you get used to it. Hey, I know this probably isn't your ideal Friday night. I'm sure you'd rather be like doing pushups or drinking beers with your bros or whatever." :Aiden: "Eh, it's not so bad." :-- Chasing the Devil's Tail ---- :Aiden: "Aw, come on. Someone might come up." :Josh: "So? I don't really care if somebody sees me making out with my boyfriend. ''And, I totally just called you my boyfriend."'' :Aiden: "Yep!" :Josh: "So, that happened." :Aiden: "Look, the wolves don't know about us yet." :Josh: "Ok, Aiden, please tell me that I did not get murdered and come back from the dead just to get shoved back into the closet." :Aiden: "No! No, it's not that. It's just... you're a vampire. And, you know, it's great that your friends are cool with this, but it's different for the wolves. I mean, you don't know how Marcel and his vampires made us suffer." :Josh: "No, you're right. I don't. Because I had nothing to do with what happened back then." :Aiden: "Yeah, well, trust me. You were the bad guys." : -- ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' ---- :Josh: "Thanks for coming. Look, I know I owe you a massive...apology." :Aiden: "You scared the hell out of me." :Josh: "I know, and I'm sorry. I just.." :Aiden: "Look, um... Hayley and Jackson are getting married today. Quarter's gonna be packed with wolves. 'Kay, and after this wedding? Our whole pack will inherit Hayley's control of her wolf form! That means werewolves will be able to turn at will-- we'll be that much more deadly to vampires. To you. (Josh looks at him with a hurt expression) I... think we need a time-out." :Josh: "Whoa, whoa! I'm sorry, is this the World's Worst Breakup Speech? Because if so, just say it like it is-- you wanna call things off because it would look bad for the Werewolf VP to be dating... me." :Aiden: "No! Dating me puts a target on your back! I'm just trying to keep you safe!" :Josh: "Okay, you know what? I can't remember the last time I was safe." : -- ''I Love You, Goodbye'' ---- :Aiden: We should probably get up now :Josh: Yeah, definetly. Hundred percent. :Aiden:So it's settled then, uh? :Josh: I am basically already out of the door! :Aiden: Oh yeah? :Josh: or we could stay in bed all day long. Yeah, some Netflix, Chinese food... probably some other sfuff : -- ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' ---- :Aiden: Josh, uhm, I'm so sorry for all of this. :Josh: Yeah. Me too. I mean, mainly because if Klaus hurts you, I'm gonna seek vengeange psycho ninja style and I think we both know how that's gonna go... : -- ''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' ---- :Aiden: Josh I love you. :Josh: Oh, no...What are you gonna do? :Aiden: Look, here's the thing-- I am who I am, okay? Loyalty is in my DNA. But, I can't live with myself if I'm someone who's spying for Klaus, because I'm not cut out to be a double agent. So, I'm gonna tell Jackson everything. :Josh: What, because it's so much better to be killed by Jackson than Klaus? And even if he doesn't kill you, then what? :Aiden: Then meet me in two hours. Let's get out of here and finally start our life together. :Josh: Wow. You really want to just go? With me? :Aiden: Like I said, I am who I am. I'm a pack guy, and you are my pack now. :Josh: Wow, leave. Okay, um, wow. I mean, I'm finally pronouncing all the street names right. And, I know I did die here and all, but well, this was the first place I ever felt like myself. :Aiden: I know this is all really fast. But, if you want this, I'll see you in two hours. :Josh: Yes. I'll be there. :Aiden: Good. :Josh': Aiden? I love you, too. : -- [[When the Levee Breaks|''When the Levee Breaks]] ---- Trivia *They are the first gay couple in The Originals and the second in The Vampire Diaries Universe. The first one was Caroline's father and his fiancé (although they never made an appearance together on screen). *They have a budding relationship that will blossom during the season as Caroline's relationship with Tyler did. **Their (Josh and Aiden) relationship seems to be moving at a faster pace then that of Tyler and Caroline. *Interestingly, on the US version of the TV show Being Human there is a character named Aiden, who is a vampire, while the character of Josh is a werewolf. * Despite their mutual attraction to each other, their two clans (vampires and werewolves) are at war, which Josh remarks as a whole "Romeo and Romeo thing." * Steven Krueger (Josh) and Colin Woodell (Aiden) talk about their characters first kiss. Here * Josh refers to Aiden as "his boyfriend" in ''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' for the first time. ** In the same episode we saw for the first time an obstacle to the relationship by the two factions. * Josh left several things at Aiden's, including a comb and a toothbrush that Davina uses to divine the place where her friend is held captive by Finn Mikaelson. * Aiden has since taken their relationship public, kissing Josh in front of both vampires and werewolves at Hayley's and Jackson's wedding. * Their first sex scene is in, Night Has A Thousand Eyes. * What comes next is Josh’s grief. “He’s wrecked,” Narducci said about Josh, before adding that, no matter how wrecked, Josh isn’t dumb enough to try to take on Klaus in order to fulfill some sort of revenge fantasy. “sentiment is, ‘The reality is, no matter how much I’m angry, no matter how much of a vendetta I want to carry out against Klaus Mikaelson, I’m just a couple-year-old vampire and that’s Klaus Mikaelson.’ I think the first thing he needs to do is to wrap his head around how he’s going to recover from this grief.” Gallery Normal_TheOriginals204-2087JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2114Aiden-Josh.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals204-2116Josh-Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-0768JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1503JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1082DavinaJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1137JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1179JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1198JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-0429HayleyMarcelJacsonJoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1321JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1330JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1341JoshAiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1388Josh-Aiden.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals210-1406Aiden-Josh.jpeg BQcpwRHpXL8.jpg The Originals - 2x14(b).jpg Tumblr nmt0s1I7vQ1s3dqzeo1 1280.jpg Normal TheOriginals218-2167.jpeg Normal TheOriginals218-2225.jpeg MFrdK8uu70Q.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship